Dabi
|romaji= Dabi |alias= |birthday= |age=Early 20's |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= Black |eye= Turquoise |quirk= Cremation |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Villain |affiliation= League of Villains |teams= Vanguard Action Squad |debut= Chapter 57 |debutanime= Episode 31 |voice= Hiro Shimono |eng voice= Jason Liebrecht |image gallery= Yes |fightingstyle = Ranged Fighter}} }} is a major supporting character and villain affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. Appearance 120px|left|thumb|Dabi in the manga. Dabi is a fairly tall and slim young man described to be in his twenties. He has dark, spiky hair and turquoise eyes. Dabi's most striking feature is his patchwork face and the major sections of his body that are detailed with sections of skin that are purple colored and deeply wrinkled. The borders between those areas and the rest of his smooth and pale skin appear to be held together by crude surgical staples or hoop piercings. Rows of staples extend from the corners of his mouth to above his ears, giving him somewhat of a permanent grin. His eyes are also heavily lidded. Dabi has several silver helix piercings in both ears and a silver triple nostril piercing. He wore dark blue pants that were torn just above his ankles and a matching dark blue coat over a simple white shirt along with black shoes. He also sported a grey belt attached to a small brown leather pouch around his waist. Since joining the Vanguard Action Squad, Dabi received a villain costume. He now sports a much larger dark blue coat with white sitch designs across the shoulders. The cape of the coat reaches down to Dabi's knees and is torn at the end. The coat's arm sleeves only extend to the elbows, which are finished with two thick, grey, circular cuffs that cover Dabi's biceps. He wears the same white shirt and grey belt, but sports black boots and darker pants. Personality Dabi is a stoic, aloof, confident, and focused individual who rarely shows emotion. He is intolerant of most people and can be very derisive. Dabi insulted Tomura immediately after meeting him and constantly does the same to his allies and his enemies. He was reluctant to introduce himself and rudely brushed off Tomura's inquiry about his true name. Dabi is dedicated to the Hero Killer: Stain's mission and desires to destroy superhuman society. He is focused on his goals and remains steadfast through the League of Villains movements. Dabi's motivations outweigh his personal feelings. He loyally follows Tomura despite coming to blows when they first met. Despite his usual expressionless behavior, Dabi finds joy in establishing himself as a villain fighting against what he believes to be false heroes. He takes pleasure in taunting heroic figures, students and pro-heroes alike. He even takes sadistic pleasure from the pain he inflicts on others, including the people he's murdered. Synopsis Vs. Hero Killer Arc Dabi watches a public broadcast about news of the Hero Killer's capture. Inspired by Stain's ideology, Dabi decides to move towards the organization that was widely believed to harbor Stain's cause: the League of Villains. Final Exams Arc Giran brings Dabi and Himiko Toga to the League of Villains hideout. Dabi comments that the group's leader, Tomura Shigaraki, is gross looking. Tomura is displeased with the recruits and immediately asks Kurogiri to remove them. Kurogiri refuses and Giran introduces Dabi as a criminal who has not done any flashy crimes but follows Stain's ideology. Dabi says he is unsure about the league's motivations and asks if they would really let a crazy girl like Himiko join. Tomura asks Dabi his name, but he says he will only reveal it at a later time. Dabi goes on to say he will make the Hero Killer's will a reality. Tomura becomes wildly irritated by Dabi and Himiko's comments about Stain, enough so to attack them. Dabi and Himiko prepare to defend themselves, but Kurogiri steps in and uses his Quirk to stop them from coming to blows. Tomura storms off and Dabi complains about his attitude. Kurogiri asks Giran and his recruits to wait for a proper answer at a later date. Forest Training Camp Arc Dabi is eventually recruited into the League of Villains and assigned to lead a team of elite villains called the Vanguard Action Squad. Tomura acquires equipment for the team and has them pick it up at an unknown warehouse location. Himiko announces there is enough gear for everyone and they should bring it along on their mission. Muscular adds they need to hurry up, but Mustard disagrees because the team has been ordered not to rush or do anything too flashy. Dabi agrees and says that Tomura acted like a brat and attacking when they first met, but now he's suddenly taking charge. Dabi proclaims that their mission will be a warning shot that will tear down false heroes from their shining pedestals and drag them back to earth in order to create a new future for the world. The next day, Dabi and six other villains secretly arrive on the Wild, Wild Pussycats forest reserve where U.A. High School students are training. The Vanguard Action squad observes the campsite from a high vantage point. The members of the group start to argue about their next move, so Dabi tells them all to shut up. He goes on to say that Tomura was foolish for trying to attack the U.S.J with a band of low-level thugs and that it's much better to use a small group of elites. Dabi announces the League of Villain's first task is to strip away the student's sense of security. The Vanguard Action Squad begins their assault the next evening. Dabi uses his quirk to set the Beast's Forest ablaze in blue fire. Dabi believes the time has come for the Vanguard Action Squad to tear the false heroes down from their shining pedestals. Dabi keeps the fire going while the other villains search for Katsuki Bakugo. Twice makes clones of Dabi so he can distract the U.A. teachers. Dabi waits outside of the base camp building and surprise attacks Shota Aizawa on his way out. He blasts Eraser Head with an explosion of blue flames. Eraser Head evades and erases Dabi's quirk by looking at him. He overpowers the villain and pins him to the ground before interrogating him for information about his allies. Dabi refuses to comply and gets free once a few of the students arrive. Eraser Head goes to restrain Dabi again, but the clone disappears as Dabi taunts the latter. Dabi tells Twice the clone was defeated too fast. Twice rebuffs Dabi's claim. He comically argues until Dabi orders him to make another clone to keep the Pro-Heroes at bay. Another one of Dabi's clones attacks the base camp again. He blasts one of the classrooms and is quickly restrained by the Blood Hero: Vlad King. The clone goads Vlad King until Eraser Head arrives and destroys it. Mr. Compress is able to successfully capture Katsuki and radios the team to rendezvous. Twice complains and Dabi argues that Mr. Compress did a fine job. Dabi notices Yuga Aoyama hiding behind a bush, but before he acts, Twice reminds him to call back Nomu. Twice had reminded Dabi to unleash Nomu on the students earlier. Dabi remembers the Nomu was designed for him and will only react to his voice. He signals the Nomu while he and Twice walk to the meeting spot. Dabi and Twice meet Himiko first. Dabi asks how her mission went and Himiko replies that she was only able to collect one sample of blood. As Twice and Himiko begin to banter back and forth, Dabi notices a trio of students tackling Mr. Compress out of mid-air. Dabi orders Mr. Compress to move aside and he does so by using his compressing quirk on himself. Dabi throws a fireball that burns Mezo Shoji and Izuku Midoriya. The other villains attack the student and Mr. Compress motions to give the captured students to Dabi. He meant to keep their compressed marble bodies inside his pocket, but Mezo stole them. Kurogiri arrives to evacuate the villains. Dabi refuses to leave without Katsuki, but Mr. Compress reassures him he was hiding the real marbles the entire time. Yuga shoots Mr. Compress in the face and he drops the marbles out of his mouth. Mezo is able to retrieve Fumikage Tokoyami, but Dabi secures Katsuki's marble before Shoto Todoroki reaches it. Dabi mocks Shoto's attempt and tells Mr. Compress to confirm Katsuki's body. Katsuki reverts to his normal body with Dabi's hand around his neck. Dabi calls checkmate and the villains disappear within the warp-gate. Hideout Raid Arc Having completed their mission, Dabi and the Vanguard Action Squad return to the hideout. They restrain Katsuki and bring him before Tomura. Tomura tells Katsuki about the League of Villain's goal to reform hero society. Then he asks Dabi to remove his restraints. Dabi argues that Katsuki will fight, but Tomura asks him to do it anyway. Dabi orders Twice to remove the bonds and then Katsuki immediately blasts Tomura in the face with an explosion. Katsuki tells the League he'll never join them because he wants to be like All Might. Magne comments that Katsuki is clever for realizing his own value to the villains. Dabi argues that he's a fool for fighting. Tomura puts his mask back on and requests that nobody harm Katsuki. Tomura asks All For One to lend him his power and then orders Compress to restrain Katsuki. The League of Villains are interrupted by the unexpected arrival of what sounds to be a pizza delivery. Then All Might suddenly bursts through the opposite wall with Kamui Woods and the latter restrains all the villains with his Lacquered Chain Prison technique. Dabi believes he can easily free himself from the wooden binds and tries to ignite his flames. Gran Torino flies in and stops Dabi by knocking him unconscious with a swift kick to the head. Dabi and the other villains are saved when All For One warps them to the destroyed Nomu Factory. All For One activates the Quirk of an unconscious Kurogiri and orders the League of Villains to capture Katsuki and retreat. Mr. Compress uses his Quirk to compress Dabi's body into a marble. All of the villains are forced to flee the battlefield when All For One uses Magne's Quirk to force them into the Warp-Gate. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Three weeks following the battle in Kamino Ward, the League of Villains members separate in order to conceal themselves and recruit like-minded individuals to their cause. Dabi enters an alleyway, hoping to find recruits there. The low life thugs threaten to kill Dabi and he recognizes that they're nothing but weak thugs. He tells them to get out of his way and then burns them all to death with his Quirk. Dabi says that they're garbage and the least they can do his become kindling from his flame. Internship Arc Dabi accompanies Tomura, Spinner, and Mr. Compress on their mission to confront Kai Chisaki. Tomura claims that his plan is as simple as a game of Shoji. Dabi argues that Shoji isn't that simple. The League of Villainsengages a Police convoy carrying Overhaul inside one of the trucks while he's restrained and strapped to a medical bed. Dabi tells Spinner to stop driving erratically because it's making him car sick. Then he attacks the convoy with a large blast of flames, prompting the Sand Hero: Snatch to appear from within one of the trucks. 220px|left|thumb|Dabi fights the Sand Hero: Snatch. Dabi recognizes Snatch as a famous hero while Tomura fights him. Tomura crashes several of the trucks into each other and then Dabi confronts Snatch himself. He taunts Snatch for being a hero that always needs to jump in to rescue others. Snatch recognizes Dabi as the villain associated with a string of murders where the corpses burned. Dabi's is excited to hear about his notoriety. Snatch attacks Dabi with a sand tiger move and Dabi counters with large fire blast. While Snatch is distracted, Mr. Compress uses his Quirk to trap him inside a marble with Dabi's flames. Mr. Compress accidentally burns himself and then asks Dabi if Snatch's sand will burn. Dabi believes Snatch can only transform his upper body into sand and will likely die while compressed. Tomura exacts his revenge on Overhaul by destroying his arms. Spinner warns his allies that police reinforcements will arrive soon. Dabi, Mr. Compress, and Tomura walk back towards the truck as the flames from their destruction burn in the background. Pro Hero Arc At Hidamari Kindergarten on the same day as the JP Billboard Chart release, Dabi tells High-End that its the first intelligent Nomu and he expects good results. He then sends High-End to attack the No. 1 & 2 Pro Heroes: Endeavor and Hawks. Dabi is later seen watching from within the city limits when Endeavor narrowly wins their fight. The two Pro's are injured and before they can request for help, Dabi confronts them himself and greets Endeavor. Abilities Overall Abilities: Dabi is a highly capable villain, stated to be the strongest member of the Vanguard Action Squad and its leader. He has the ability and the intellect to contend with a multitude of Pro-Heroes. Clones of Dabi created by Twice were noted to be weaker than the actual villain. Even so, they were enough to hold off both Vlad King and Eraserhead during the forest invasion. Dabi was able to easily repel the Bakugo Escort Squad, and eventually restrained Katsuki Bakugo by himself. Dabi was also able to overpower Snatch in their battle on the highway. Keen Intellect: Dabi's strategy to send clones of himself to distract the Pro Heroes while trapping students in the forest with his fire was successful. The villains were able to capture Katsuki with only three casualties to their ranks. Dabi is very observant to everything around him. With just a glance, he easily identified Tomura's instability and effortlessly saw through Shoto's stoic nature. He was also able to identify the limits of Snatch's Quirk. Quirk 220px|thumb|Dabi uses his fire Quirk to burn an entire forest. Cremation: Dabi's unnamed fire Quirk grants him the ability to generate blue flames from his body. He can combust anything he touches and expels flames from his body to attack. Stats Battles & Events Forest Training Camp Arc *Vanguard Action Squad Invasion **Dabi's Clones vs. Eraserhead & Vlad King **Bakugo Escort Squad vs. Vanguard Action Squad Hideout Raid Arc *League of Villains Hideout Raid **Hideout Raid Team vs. League of Villains Internship Arc *League of Villains vs. Snatch Relationships Tomura Shigaraki Dabi and Tomura were very disconnected during their first meeting. Dabi insulted Tomura and refused to tell him his true name. Dabi also doubted the League of Villain's allegiance to Stain's ideology. This eventually caused Tomura to attack Dabi. Even so, they became comrades after Tomura found his conviction following their first meeting. Dabi follows Tomura's orders and has faith in Tomura taking charge of the League of Villains. Following All For One's defeat, Dabi becomes a valuable ally and partner to Tomura. Stain Dabi is deeply inspired by Stain's ideology and wishes to finish the Hero Killer's mission. It is likely Dabi's decision to use an alias instead of his real name was inspired by Stain. Himiko Toga Dabi appears to view Himiko as a valuable ally. Even so, he doesn't appear to have a high opinion of her personality and often refers to her as crazy. Dabi doubted the League of Villain's motives just because of Himiko's desire to join them. They eventually become close comrades. Twice Dabi is shown to have no problem working with Twice and not annoyed by his antics and contradictory personality. Twice has confidence in Dabi's strength and rebuffs his doubt about his own strength. Trivia *His alias, Dabi, means "Cremation". *Dabi can get carsick easily as he stated to Spinner when the latter was not driving properly. *Dabi is left handed Quotes *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "The Hero Killer's will... I plan to make it a reality." *(To the Vanguard Action Squad) "This will just be a signal fire. We'll fill those heroes full of holes... and put them in their place. All for a brighter future." *(To Shota Aizawa) "Quite worthy of being an instructor at U.A. Ain't that right, hero? Is it cuz your students are so precious? Hope you got what it takes to protect them... See ya later." *(To Blood King) "Why not get cocky? You're playing right into our hands. The second you lost the initiative signaled your defeat. You've got the top hero-training academy, U.A., and the Symbol of Peace, All Might... the two most trusted foundations of our hero-based society. But now one mess after another is shaking that trust... don't you think that loss of faith will spread like wildfire throughout society? Think about it... how your careless administration keeps allowing attack after attack... you're so weak... you couldn't even stop a criminal organization from abducting your students." References Site Navigation es:Dabi fr:Crématorium it:Dabi pl:Dabi ru:Даби Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:League of Villains Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:Pro Hero Arc Antagonists